


Reflections

by phoenixjustice



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 12:19:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometime vaguely during Furuba. The manga version.</p><p>Shigure reflects on his feelings of Tohru and what has happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflections

\---------------------

He wasn't sure when it was.

Maybe it was everytime she would say his name.

Maybe it was when she would smile.

Or maybe it was when she would give him that little smile that she only gave to him.

Maybe it was when he got up the courage to kiss her. So innocently sweet.

He about died of shock when she kissed back.

Maybe it was when he could embrace her and not transform.

His beautiful gift.

He had fallen in love with her, and could do nothing but stare for a moment as she tells him she loves him too.

He was older than her, he had given his cousins the opportunity to get close to her, long before he ever shown an interest.

He wrote her as a character in one of his books. So wonderfully sweet.

He was even ready to ask her to marry him.

Maybe he should have stepped aside for Kyo or for Yuki, but they had plenty of chances with her and never took them.

And now they had each other, besides.

Maybe he shouldn't have made her his, but he loved her.

His sweet flower; Tohru Honda. -----------------------

 


End file.
